Well then
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: NO LONGER A ONE SHOT. Contains incest between Tomoki and Tomoko. Please review if I should fix any mistakes and or make a story( most likely not though...)
1. Chapter 1

Well then...

Tomoko x Tomoki

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you, Onee-San!"

Tomoki woke up after hearing the faint voice of his child self and his face heated up, and even though he was alone, he hid it with a hand and embarrassed look.' How did _those_ feelings follow me to this point?' He thought to himself. He got up and went down stairs for breakfast, and found his crus- sister eating her morning meal gloomily. Tomoki was a popular student at his school, well, more popular than his almost friendless shy sister, Tomoko.

Tomoko only wanted to be popular. She wanted friends, and she wanted a boyfriend.' Anybody would do at this point...' She thought gloomily. When her brother had walked into the room, like every morning yet she didn't show it, she choked a little on her food and her face was splashed in pink. When the two finished their breakfast, Tomoko was about to leave, alone, like usual. Tomoki was leaving as well and when they said their goodbyes and walked outside, Tomoki exclaimed," I have nothing to do today so I'll just walk you to school, and maybe your class room.( in my world, anyone is allowed anywhere... Unless their underage.)

Tomoko looked at her brother with slightly wide eyes and nodded. The two walked together, and actually conversed with one another. They talked about video games they shared a common interest in, the talked about the preppy kids and how annoying they were, and Tomoko actually asked her brother what it was like being popular. Before they knew it, they were almost in front of the high school. Tomoki checked his watch," I still have time I guess..." And when the two walked in smiling and talking to each other, the other highs schoolers that were around turned to look at them, wondering who the boy was and why the shy girl was talking so casually.

Tomoki and Tomoko kept chatting and when they opened the door, all eyes turned to the new face, only to gawk in shock at the shy girl. Tomoki, like the good brother he rarely was, walked his sister to her desk, and said something she thought she never thought she would hear again," See ya later... Onee-San." The class fell over in shock, and for once, Tomoko hadn't payed any attention to the amount of onlookers she had gained that day.

Every time Tomoko thought of what her brother said, she would blush tenfold. It was probably the _only_ thing she thought about the whole day. When she left the school building, there he was, standing at the gate, hiding a blush. Not that it was hidden well enough for his sister to see. When she saw him, of course she was shocked, but for the first time since the were toddlers, she smiled, running, eager to see him. She usually would use the stares she got to brag about to her only friend, Yuu, but again, the only thing she saw was her little brother. Then she suddenly frowned and stopped.' Who's the bitch, Tomoki?!' She thought as she clenched her teeth and fists. The girl was obviously flirting with him, but he payed no attention on her. She realized it was the long haired girl that always went to play karaoke with her friends. Tomoko still had no clue how they didn't get sick of that terrible... Thing.

Tomoki almost _ran_ to catch his sister before she left the school, and while he was _finally_ waiting at the gate, so random girl started to obviously flirt with him. He looked up to see a glimps of his sister, but looked away, trying to hide a blush. When he looked back, she was much closer and looked angry. He realized his big sister wasn't going to move any time soon so he moved past the girl, who complained and, unfortunately, followed him saying things like," Hey! I'm talking to you!" Or," How could you ignore me?!" But he just glared at her, making her stop immediately, then shook the angered girl." Tomoko. Lets go." Tomoko looked up and asked in a low voice," So you _were_ teasing me, eh, little brother..." The students that watched the small conversation all froze.' _Little_ brother?'" Nope." Tomoko had that crazed look in her eyes again," I guess I'm unimportant to this world after all. I should just commit suicide." He had enough. The quicker the better. He moved forward and pulled his sister into a loose hug." How many times do I have to go through the same conversation with you?"" One hour every day." Came the response.

And like Tomoki hoped, they left quickly, and as a bonus, hand in hand. Then right before they left school grounds, students still watching, Tomoki asked," Remember what I said when we were little?" Tomoko looked at her brother in confusion," Im still gonna marry you, O-nee-San." Tomoko blushed every red in existence as he grabbed her chin, and kissed her in front of all her school mates.

**sorry I have an incest problem and that the story is so quick but thx for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoko lay on her bed, still blushing even though the kiss had taken place two days before now. She couldn't keep it out of her head no matter how hard she tried.' When will this _end_?! I can't even play my _games_ without thinking of Tomoki being in it! What do I do? What do I tell my mom?! What do I tell-' she cut off her own thoughts as an evil smirk graced her lips. Tomoko picked up her phone, dialed the contact she wanted, then pressed call." Hello?" Came a females voice on the other end." Yuu! Guess what happened to me!" Anyone could easily hear the excitement in Tomoko's only friends voice as she spoke," What happened?!" Tomoko, for the first time in days, poked her head out of her room to make sure no one was listening, then went back to her bed and whispered," I got my first kiss!" Tomoko could hear squealing from her friend and suddenly Yuu stopped.

"Sorry, Mokocchi, I have to go, my boyfriend's waiting." Tomoko froze. Boy... Friend? She may have been kissed, but she didn't have a _boyfriend_... Just a brother." A-alright, see you later." When she hung up the phone, she sighed. She may have said anyone, but that wasn't really what she meant. Or was it? She decided to go and have an hour chat with Tomoki. Tomoko got up and looked in her mirror. She was a mess. Her hair tangled and up in all directions, clothes were dirty, she had dirt on her face, and she hasn't taken a bath or brushed her teeth for the days she locked herself up in her room. She couldn't see her brother like this! Tomoko peeked her head out of her room, then in the blink of an eye, she was in the bathroom.

Tomoki couldn't keep his thoughts together after what had happened the few days before. He hadn't realized he had kissed her until he had done it. He could still remember what happened.

_Double rainbow!_

_Tomoki was lost in thought as words spilled out of his mouth that he had no clue he was saying as well as doing. When he was back into reality, he noticed a warm feeling on his lips and immediately pulled away when he found that it was the feeling of lips against his. When he did, he blushed seeing that it was his shocked sister. Tomoki tried to explain to Tomoko, she just walked on ahead with her face shadowed by her bangs trying to hide a too obvious blush. Tomoki had then walked into his room and had t seen his sister since._

_Pots of gold_

Tomoki was brought out of his memory when he heard the sound of the shower of the bathroom he shared with Tomoko. He decided to wait until she talked to him so got under his bed sheets, and closed his eyes.

Tomoko stepped out of the bathroom, drying her now clean hair and walking toward her brothers room. She opened the door, closed it behind her, and turned only to find he was sleeping. She sighed as she sat on the bed, letting the towel on her head fall to look more like a hoodie." Umm, I know it's a little late for this, but I'm sorry..." Tomoko whispered as her bangs covered her eyes." I'm sorry for not talking to you... I've been thinking about what happened the other day, and..." She mumble some incoherent words as she blushed in embarrassment. Tomoko felt two arms wrap around her from behind and a chin setting on her shoulder." What was that?" Tomoki asked quietly." I- I guess we c-could get m-married..." Tomoko's face was pure red because she had no clue her brother was awake.

Tomoki pulled his sister onto the bed with him, still hugging her from behind, with his nose in her hair and replied," That's all I wanted to hear..." Then the two fell asleep without a care in the world. Tomoko and Tomoki woke up when they heard a squeal of happiness." OH MY GOD! YOU TWO LOOK SOO ADORABLE." Yep it was their mom. Wait. The siblings suddenly had a click in their heads.' HOW ARE WE GONNA TELL MOM?!'l


End file.
